Winter Solstace
by Raskolnikov34
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou x OC
1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze blew though Seretei. It touched very few people, as they were mostly inside sleeping at this time of night, but Keiko alone was graced with it blowing through her short messy purple hair. It was late and she should have been in bed, but she was never one to get much sleep. Even if she could fall asleep, it usually wouldn't be in her bed. Her desk, her office couch, the office floor, in a tree, 10th squad's couch, _on_ 10th squad's desk, 13th squad's couch, 11th squad's office floor, various roofs amongst her squad, or any where in her lieutenant's quarters were all plausible areas where you could find her napping now and then, but never her bed. Even now as she sat on her windowsill, her bed was covered in paper work instead of blankets and had become more so a table than a sleeping area.

As she looked out at Seretei she smiled at the shimmer of a light in the distance. 10th squad's office light to be exact. _Oh Toushirou, up all night working again? Baka…_

Deftly jumping from her open window she quickly made her way to Hitsugaya's office to give him a pick-me-up. She had been worried about her friend. He'd been down lately, well, more than usual.

She stopped outside of the door, recognizing Matsumoto's reitsu, and listened to the conversation from outside. "Captain, don't you think you should take a break? It's two in the morning, I'm worried about you – "

"– quiet Matsumoto. Go back to your room and let me finish this paper work"

"Would you at least let me help you?"

"Go to bed Lieutenant Matsumoto." A third party said as the other two looked over at the office door which was now open with a short but incredibly intimidating younger woman leaning up against the frame casually.

"H-hai, Captain Nuyaka." Matsumoto replied in defeat.

"Good night Captain" she turned to Hitsugaya and bowed slightly and then left for the door. Right as she was leaving the office, Keiko lightly grabbed her arm, looked up at her and smirked.

"Don't worry Rangiku; I'll talk some sense into him"

"Hai Captain. I know you will" she replied with a smile looking down into Keiko's wise golden eyes. She always marveled at how naturally beautiful Captain Nuyaka was. She never wore make-up or did anything to her wavy purple hair, but always looked perfect, even in the middle of the night. Matsumoto also always wondered if the two little captains would ever get together.

With that thought she turned back and smiled at Hitsugaya, who grumbled something inaudible, and left for her quarters.

There were a few moments of silence between the two Captains after the door closed. It wasn't out of awkwardness, but because Keiko was too busy looking around Hitsugaya's bookshelves. Browsing the titles with her pointer finger, she finally selected one and took it out. She then silently walked over behind Hitsugaya, who continued to work, and hovered over his shoulder reading the papers. He couldn't help but notice how close her face was to his.

"You know – "she said, finally breaking the silence "– Doing fifth squad's paper work isn't going to make you feel any better Shiro. "

"Who ever said anything about my feelings?"

"150 years of first hand experience with them did"

"Hmph"

"At least let me help you – "her hand advanced to take the pen out of his hand, but she was stopped by his hand gently wrapping around her wrist.

"Keiko, please" He finally looked up from his desk and met her sharp eyes which were full of compassion.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll let you torture yourself." She said with a sigh.

Walking away from the desk, book still in hand, she walked over to the couch that she had slept on countless numbers of times in the 150 years she had been 14th squad captain. She plopped down, put her feet up, opened the book up to a page in the middle whose corner was folded down, and began reading. After a minute or so of silence she casually spoke up.

"Toushirou"

"Hmm?"

"Don't sell yourself short, okay"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the most noble and responsible captain in Seretei. You have more respect from your comrades than you could ever know. Just don't beat yourself up over something that you had no control over"

The sound of his writing stopped, but she knew he wasn't going to say anything, so she continued to talk, although it sounded more like her thinking out loud to herself than a conversation.

"If anything you should be _pissed _at me."

"- that's not true and you know it. You're just trying to get me to react."

"Yes and no. I mean, it _is_ true that if I hadn't grabbed Matsumoto and stopped your fight, you would have killed Gin like you wanted to…."

"No, I'm actually grateful for that. You tell me I'm responsible, but initiating that fight was the most careless thing I've ever done…"

"All fights of honor are irresponsible, but it can't be helped."

She paused again to think.

"But it's not like you _completely _initiated it. Gin's been asking for it for years. There have been plenty of times I've wanted to go full out Bankai on him. In a way, you were just living every other captain's dream…"

Sitting up, she looked over at Hitsugaya and smiled. It was returned with a small smirk, which was all she needed. Even the smallest smile from him was enough to keep her happy for weeks. He always looked so cute when he smiled…..


	2. Chapter 2

Silently he rose from the desk and made his way over to the couch. Keiko watched from her sitting position with a small grin as he plopped down next to her with a sigh. Inside she was swelling with a hidden pride out of the knowledge that only she could have gotten him to stop working; that she could probably get him to do anything; that they would do anything for each other.

It was interesting watching his movements; watching his neck and shoulder bones adjust as he looked up that the ceiling and observing his lips part ever so slightly to release a genuinely exhausted sigh. She inwardly marveled at the fact that she may have been the only person to see him like this. They all put on public guises, the captains, for the sake of respect, but Toushirou probably let his down the least. He and Matsumoto were close, but some things Keiko did around Hitsugaya she doubted Rangiku would do because of respect if nothing else. For example, Keiko would always drink his tea without asking, or read his books or papers. She generally did not apply the concept of privacy when dealing with him, then again, neither did he. She could burst into his office at any time just to bitch about something or even wake him up at three in the morning to talk if she was feeling down, knowing that he never minded because he knew that in return he was always welcome to do the same, and honestly, he loved her company. Even now, she could sit next to him on the couch and stare at his every movement with out needing to worry about getting scolded. If she wanted to, she knew he wouldn't even care if she put her head on his chest, but a knot in her chest made her decide against it. Instead she would ask him to talk, and he would, because despite how cold he acted to everyone else, he couldn't say no to her.

"Tell me what you're thinking" she said in a near whisper. He closed his eyes and then replied in a sad and gentle voice 'there are just too many things wrong with what is going on… there's going to be a war."

"I know. We can help though, I mean, in the end we might be the only ones willing to do what needs to be done. Just remember you're not in this alone Toushirou-kun."

He swore his heart skipped a beat when she said that, but just like every time she made him feel that way, he ignored it.

"What are _you_ thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet. Hmph, I guess I should figure that out, I am the main war strategist…" she said with a smirk as she looked over at Hitsugaya. She was slightly taken aback at first because instead of smiling back, he just stared at her.

"Oh, stop worrying about me Shiro!"

"You know you'll be making yourself a target –"

"-One; I made myself a target for this kind situation years ago, and I did it willingly. Two; you're just as much a target as I am, if not more so. Good job with that by-the-way. And three; I'm a big girl Toushirou. I can take care of myself."

"I know all of that. It's just… I don't want you to get hu- "

He felt something on his shoulder and stopped. She had fallen asleep on him. Again. It was alright though. It was probably around three in the morning anyway. He decided it would be better not to wake her up; she looked so comfortable and delicate. So he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning, lying alone on her side on the couch. "I said, WAKE UP!" she heard someone yell at her. "Why so early?" she managed to mumble. "Because the new enrollment ceremonies are today, remember?" Hitsugaya growled. "Oh my god!" Keiko shot up. "What time is it!?"

"A quarter after seven, you have half an hour to get rea-"

"– NANI!!?? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"I DID! You said you'd get up in a few minutes, I come back into the office an hour later and you're still asleep!!!"

"This is all your faul-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Captain Hitsugaya, its Lieutenant Kagame. May I come in?"

"Come in Lieutenant."

The door slid open and a tall younger man walked in. His long brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with some still falling in his face. He had calm and passive eyes and a very slim build, especially considering his height. He was very handsome, but also a bit effeminate.

"Good morning Captain Hitsugaya." He said with a small bow. "I thought I might find you here Captain – um, did you just wake up?" he added turning to Keiko who was now pacing around the room in a panic. "Don't make fun of me Kagame! I don't have time!" With that she franticly ran out of the office.

"… You know…I'll never understand her…She shouldn't need more than 15 minutes to get ready, why is she freaking out?" Hitsugaya looked over at Kagame who gave the smallest of smiles and shrugged "Don't ask me"

Keiko stood next to Hitsugaya as they watched the newly graduated shinigami line up before the ceremony began. "Look at them. God, I would rather than die than be that young again. So dumb and naïve, falsely arrogant of your skills…ugg…but oh do I love to break them down." She turned to him and smiled evilly. "You do realize how cruel you sound right now, right?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Toushirou. It's all for the better good, you know that. You can't build them up without breaking them down first! Any way, you know how my squad works. There is a strong respect for me and Kagame, but also trust. I don't intimidate unless I must, and in return, they can come to me for anything they want without being scared. They learn to respect me not only as a soldier, but as a person. You think that comes over night? Any way, that's _real_ respect. Not that 'I'm going to crush you with my reitsu until you realize how powerful I am and then you can worship me for it' bullshit Byakuya pulls…" He just looked at her, smiled and shook his head.

The shinigami were called one by one and assigned to their squads. There were no more than eighty graduates altogether. After the ceremony they were all called to meet in the main area of their new squads for "orientation" Yamamoto called it. Everyone knew that the definition of "orientation" was different in each squad. For squad 11 it was an overzealous prep-talk by Ikkaku followed by some of Kenpachi's playful threats and Yachiru's distribution of nick names. For 6th squad, Byakuya would be no where to be found while Renji would give a speech. Second squad's would be typical except for all of the of topic mentioning of Yoruichi.

The graduates made their way out of the room and to their new squads, eager and nervous to meet their new captains. When only captains remained, Hitsugaya walked over to Keiko who was having a conversation with her Lieutenant.

"Thirteen new recruits, well aren't you the over achiever?" he said from behind her with a smirk. "That's quite a thing for _you_, of all people, to say." She replied after turning around, adding. "Actually, I'm surprised. Only four for you?" "What can I say? They were the only ones that I wanted."

"That's because you don't give people a chance Toushirou."

"And when you say 'give people a chance', do you mean looking into the student's personal files or stalking them at the academy?"

"Yes. And I don't stalk, I just watch certain students from a distance as they train. I'm not the only captain who does it."

"Maybe so, but don't you think you put just a _bit more_ time and effort into it than the rest of us?"

"Of course! But then again, I'm very interested in my squad's personal life."

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Because they're my family, Shiro. They are children for me to raise, and in order for me to do that, I need to know how they think. Personal experiences are the main influences of people's actions and reasoning skills."

"And I suppose that includes getting involved in petty issues such as their romantic lives?" He smirked. Keiko had been known to, on several occasions, help people with their love lives and even set people up, even though she had no romantic experience herself. This of course was private information that she had told only to him and her lieutenant. She told Kagame everything.

"Why, yes it does."

"But Keiko, that's – "  
"'not my job as a captain' and that's where you're wrong. You know what your problem is Toushirou-kun? You don't care about the shit that makes people real." She smiled at him. He opened his mouth to return the friendly insult, but was stopped by Matsumoto.

"Taicho!" she yelled and waved with a big smile as she walked over from across the room, "Taicho! We're going to be late for the orientation!"

"I guess you better go." Keiko laughed at him.

"And you? I guess you're going to show up late as usual?"

"Of course! At least ten minutes. I like to make them sweat a little."

"You know, for someone who loves their _family_ so much, you sure do like to play mind games with them."  
"Only in the beginning, Shiro. Only in the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think she's like?"

"Is she really as small as they say she is?"

"Isn't she a genius or something?"

"I'm so nervous!"  
"I heard that she barely ever uses her zanpaktou in battle and that she prefers hand to hand combat, drawing out the fight like a game and then finally finishing off with her blade."

"No way, I though she was supposed to be really nice!"

"Really? I heard she could really be a bitch."

"Well _I _heard she was a drunk…"

Keiko stood behind the door of the main squad fourteen room, listening to her new members gossip. She always loved to hear the rumors about herself. _I guess I should start_ she thought.

The door burst open and the graduates sat up, shocked, as she finally entered the room, fifteen minutes late. They stood together against the back wall of the room and watched as she walked in, Kagame following her looking emotionless. She stopped in front of them and waited for a few moments, looking them over in silence, before speaking. Kagame stood alone against the wall to her left. She began to pace.

"Welcome, new graduates, to squad fourteen. I will start this by informing you that your positions here are not on whim. Each on of you has been hand chosen, by me, as individuals that I feel are best suited for this squad. Don't get cocky though. That does not mean that I think you are any good at fighting. Frankly, most of you have very poor fighting skills, _but_ there is potential in all of you. I –"

She stopped and looked over at one of the men. He looked absolutely furious. She knew he would. She had offended his pride.

"Is something the matter Siskiyou-san?"

"No captain."

"Now, now, let's be honest. I've offended you by implying that you have no fighting talent. I've upset you all. You've worked hard to get here, trained and trained, and here I am acknowledging it, but not counting it as anything. You felt so accomplished only moments ago and now I've smashed you down. I understand all of this, but there's something _you _don't understand. It's well known that squad fourteen has an individual fighting style. You will soon be joining the leagues of very elite soldiers, and I will tell you that when all of them were in your position, no one would have seen their potential but me. I don't know what they teach you kids at the academy anymore, what war philosophies they preach, but I know what we believe around here. One rule, one fact, one almighty truth held above all others here at squad fourteen; the very essence of battle has nothing to do with strength, size, or power, but strategy and analysis of your opponent. You spent the last ten years of your life honing your body and physical power, now that you are a fourteenth squad member, you will spend the remainder of your life honing you mind. Once you have done that you will be indestructible."

She stopped and looked at Siskiyou again. He was confused.

"Siskiyou-san, I know you don't understand" he blushed and grimaced his face in embarrassment. "Don't worry; you're not the only one. You're just the only one who's not afraid to show it. It's admirable in a sense." His eyes widened "I'm going to show all of you what I mean. Siskiyou-san, I'm going to put my hands behind my back and close my eyes. I want you to come at me with all you've got."

"H-hai Taicho." He said as she closed her eyes and turned her back to him. He hesitantly reached before his zanpaktou before looking at her again. "When I said 'with all you've got' I meant with your zanpaktou so don't worry." She added without turning around. He looked at her again. He knew that she was incredibly powerful, but he couldn't get over her appearance. She was so small and feminine. It didn't help that she restrained her reitsu so that it felt like that of an average soldier. If it weren't for the captain's robe and that intimidating glint in her eye, one would never be able to tell her status. But if she looked so harmless, why was he so scared? Then he understood. She knew this would happen from the beginning. She took every aspect of her appearance and used it to her advantage. It was part of her deadliness, and _this_ was all a game; not just this challenge but this entire meeting, and he didn't know if he hated or respected her for it. "Oh, by the way, Siskiyou-san, if you hold back at all, I'll kill you." She smirked, and with that he charged.

He couldn't hit her. She barely moved at all, yet with every swing of his blade she managed to dodge it. Like water, she was fluid. No doubt the most frustrating opponent he'd ever had. Never once facing him, never once opening her eyes, he couldn't believe it. None of the graduates could. After only a minute, the "fight" came to an end when he swung at her legs and she swiftly jumped onto his sword and deftly hit him on his neck with her small bear foot. The only offensive move she had made the entire time was fast, delicate, and required no reitsu, yet made a man twice her size collapse.

There was a moment of awed silence as she walked over to Siskiyou and held out a hand with a beautiful and compassionate look on her face. He was embarrassed, but took her hand as she pulled him up. "That was much better than I expected Siskiyou-san. Impressive." She commented with a small nod. That was _not_ the reaction he had been expecting. "You may take you place back at the wall." She turned back to the group "Now, I was not mocking Siskiyou-san in anyway. In fact, the results would have been the same if Kagame had been in his place, actually, especially if it had been Kagame. Does anyone know why?" A girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail who had been standing in the corner in silence the whole time spoke up. "Because you are most familiar with his fighting style so it would be almost effortless to predict his movements, Captain." "Correct! The entire purpose of this exercise is to teach you to accurately analyze and predict your opponent's attacks. If you know what it the enemy is going to do before _they_ do, then you will have the ultimate advantage. By practicing this you will soon be able to read the infinite influences of behavior. For example, I was able to predict all of Siskiyou's attacks based on analyzing his speech, emotion, and facial expressions. It's quite amazing what little things like that can tell you, that is, if you know how to read them. Unfortunately, that is something that you will have to teach yourselves, so I suggest you practice that exercise I just showed you." Siskiyou slowly began to raise hand for permission to speak. "Hai, Siskiyou-san?" "But, captain, isn't it true that the more we do this, the less effect it will have? I mean, we'll get to know everyone's fighting style and it will get too easy-""But that's when it get _fun_!" she said clapping her hands together. "Once it gets to that point, the main goal is catching the other person off guard by doing something they won't be able to predict!" his response was a nod. "Basically my rule of thumb for the newbies is, if in first week, all together you guys don't have at least 12 trips to squad four due to training accidents, then you have not been training _nearly_ hard enough, and then _I'll_ have to discipline you. Hahaha! Welcome to squad fourteen!" She laughed. "Kagame, show this kids they're living quarters, I've got to go bug some people." "Hai, Captain." He said as he led them out the door.

Just as she was about to leave, Keiko turned around, as though remembering something and walked over to the girl with brown hair from before and gently grabbed her arm. She looked startled "Takata-san, Meet me in my office tonight at about, ehhhh" she looked up in thought "about midnight. I want to talk to you." "H-hai captain" and with that, Keiko left.

As she walked outside she leaned against the railing along the walkway. She sighed and let some reitsu slip as she yawned.

"Hmph" she heard and turned around to see Hitsugaya leaning up against the wall behind her. "And how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you ramble, beat up a graduate, and then threaten everyone."

"So in other words, the whole time?" she laughed, walking over next to him.

"And what did you do to your new kids?"  
" 'Just told them to behave, be responsible, and not to embarrass me. Then Matsumoto took over and told them God knows what…"

"Hahaha, I guess we're both extra stressed then." She said, leaning up against him "Want to get something to eat."

"Yeah"

"Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, when you said 'get something to eat', this wasn't quite what I had in mind…" Hitsugaya said looking down at his soup.

"What? You've never complained before! I thought you liked my cooking."

"No, it's good, but I just thought you were implying we were going somewhere other than your kitchen – "

"Did you want to go somewhere? I just figured that you wouldn't want to deal with the crowds right now."

"Hmph"

"Well if you aren't going to answer me properly, I'll just interpret that as 'oh yes Keiko-kun! You know me so well, but of course; after all, you are _always _right and have a wonderful woman's intuition.' ne?"

"You love to frustrate me don't you?"

"Now what ever could you be talking about? Here I am, bringing you into my home, cooking you dinner….hmph, I swear I'll never understand you…" she fake pouted at him and then laughed. They looked at each other with sad smiles on their faces for a few moments in silence.

"I'm really going to miss this…" She whispered with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"Sooooo, team leader huh? Who are you bringing?"  
"Well, Matsumoto, of course, and I was thinking about Madmare Ikkaku-"

"-That means Yumichika is coming two. Sigh, those two _obviously_ have feelings for each other, I wish I could just-"

"-Keiko, _please_ don't go medaling. The last thing we need is more drama, especially drama involving Yumichika-"

"-What? No way! I'm not touching that one. Even _I _know when situations are too delicate. So anyway, that makes four. My advice would to take one more person."

"Do you really think we're going to needfive people?"

"Yes, I do. I have a really bad feeling about this Toushirou."

"Don't worry."

"Who said I was worrying?" She smirked

"Hmph, so I guess I could bring lieutenant Shuuhei along-"

"That won't work. He and Yumichika don't get along at all."

"Why do you know thi-"

"-Bring Renji"

"You're playing favorites."

"I am not. Renji is a wonderful soldier and is desperate to prove himself. He'll probably follow orders better than Matsumoto."

"Well, I can't argue there…" he stopped to yawn.

"Jeeze, tired already Shiro?"

"Well, it _is_ late, according to normal people's standards anyway."

"What are you implying??? Wait. What time is it?!?"

"Like a quarter after midnig-"

"-Oh my god I'm late!" she yelled jumping up.

"I'm sorry Toushirou! I have to go; I was supposed to meet someone fifteen minutes ago!"

With that she pulled her captain's robe back on and ran out the door.

"What a surprise…" he sighed.

**Fifteen Minutes Ago**

Takata stopped in front of the fourteenth squad office door and sighed. Today had been awful. It was one minute until midnight. Gathering her courage, she slowly opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw. It was definitely eccentric. The first thing she noticed was the music. In the corner was a record player playing classical music. The walls were all covered in filled bookshelves, but there were still piles upon piles of books all over the floor. In the middle of the room was a big red vinyl couch. At first glance it seemed fine, but on closer inspection the wear and tear was very noticeable. There were tons of rips in it, but instead of sewing the plastic fabric back together, they were just covered in red electrical tape. The couch had probably been there since she first became captain. What little wall space that wasn't covered in bookshelves, was covered in photographs and article clippings. Papers were scattered all around the floor. Even the lighting was odd. All of the windows were very high on the walls and covered with strange curtains that didn't match. There were lamps on everywhere but the room still wasn't bright because she used amber tinted light bulbs. Over all, the room was a mess and a perfect haven for an eccentric genius. That genius though, was nowhere to be seen. Instead the person sitting at the desk doing paper work was lieutenant Kagame.

He barely looked up at her as she entered.

"Can I help you?" he asked in monotone.

"Oh, no lieutenant. Captain Nuyaka said she wanted to talk to me, sir"

"Then she should be here soo-well eventually. You may take a seat on the couch."

She sat obediently and closed her eyes. There was an awkward silence, well at least it was awkward to Takata. She had the feeling that Kagame could have cared less.

**Fifteen Minutes Later (Present Time)**

The door burst open. " Oh my God. Takata, I apologize to you for now and ever other time in the future that I am late. I am so sorry. I really have no sense of time…"

"Hai, Captain. There is no need to apologize, Captain." Takata replied, this time standing.

Keiko looked at Takata and smiled, then diverted her attention to Kagame and sighed. "Kagame, go to bed, what are you doing?"

"Paper work."

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep."

"Hai, Captain." He got up and left.

"Good night!" she yelled after him as the door was closing.

Walking over to sit at her desk, she sighed and plopped onto her chair. It was still warm. How long had he been doing work?

"Grab a chair and take a seat Takata-san."

She obeyed.

"Now, Takata-san, don't worry, you're not in any trouble, in fact, this will end up making you very happy."

Takata gave her a confused look.

"You were not happy when you found out you would be joining squad fourteen, am I right?"

"Well, it's not that-"

"-Were you or were you not?"

"No, captain, I was not happy."

"That's because you aspired to join squad two and join the special ops, ne?

"Hai, captain."

"You trained extremely hard, and it showed. Your intentions were obvious. Don't think that hard work went unnoticed. You're an exceptionally smart and talented young woman Takata-san, you actually remind me a lot of myself. I'm sure you've already planed out when the most appropriate time to transfer would be, am I correct in assuming this."

"H-hai, captain." She wanted to look at the floor so badly, but refused. She had to remain strong and keep eye contact…but those eyes…they were so intimidating.

"You have incredible potential Takata-san. Captain Soi-fon and I talked this over and we decided that it be best that you join squad fourteen. We did this, not to hold you back but to help you. Takata-san, I would like to give you personal training lessons at least once a week for the next two years. It is my personal opinion that with that, you will get an advanced education that you could never receive at school or in squad two. What I will teach you will give you the perfect base to reach your full potential as a special ops soldier. Two years, that's all I ask, and after that you are free to transfer. If you do this, I guarantee you a position fifth seat or higher in second squad upon entry. The arrangements have been made, and Captain Soi-fon is fully supporting it. What do you say?"

There was a moment of silence as Takata sat there in shock. Her eyes began to water and she nodded her head franticly.

"Y-yes. Yes captain of course! Thank you so much! I don't know how to show my appreciation."

"Don't worry about it. Does this Friday at seven pm sound alright for our first lesson?"

"Hai captain"

"Alright, then meet me here. Now, get some sleep kido."

"Hai Captain! Thank you again! Good night!" she said as she left.

"Good night"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagame laid on his bed reading a book. Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off, his bedroom door slowly opened, and he saw a small tuft of purple peeking through the crack. "Is everything alright Captain? How did it go, did she accept?"

"Of course she accepted, who wouldn't….were you about to go to sleep?"

"No, It's fine. Come on in."

"…"

Walking in, she made her way over to his bed and sat on the edge facing the open window. It was chilly out, but she always enjoyed colder weather. It somehow made her feel more alive.

"…Thank you for doing that paper work. You know, you really didn't have to do that for me…"

"Its fine. I figured you needed a break." There were a few moments of silence and he sat his book down on his nightstand. His living quarters, unlike his captains, were very clean, organized, and professional. Sitting up, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Keiko?"

" Nothing, I'm fine."

…

"When does he leave?"

She sighed and continued gazing out on the starlit Seretei.

"…four days…"

He scootched closer to her and she leaned back, pressing her back against his chest.

"I need a drink…"

… …

"Why aren't you ever honest with yourself?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He was always different around her; more comfortable. They were best friends after all. When together he became more emotional and even a little less monotone, just a little though.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just admit that you love him, instead of bottling everything up?"

"Shut up" she whispered, tears brimming at her eyes.

"This isn't love." She finally said after giving herself a few moments to collect her thoughts and control her tear ducts.

"How do you know? You've never experienced it before. Love isn't supposed to be easy."

"Since when have you been so knowledgeable in this field Mr. IRefuseToGoOutAndMakeFriendsLetAloneGetInARelationship?"

"Come on now, don't act like I haven't had my fair share of heartbreak. And at least I have more experience than you, which, let me remind you is none."

"You really need to get a boyfriend."

"Why do you never believe me when I tell you I'm happy being single?"

"Because you're lying, not just to me, but to yourself, and that is the worst type of lie."

"Then why are you doing it too?"

….

Silence.

He could tell she was struggling with it in her mind; trying to gather all of the thoughts, lay them out in an unbiased and unemotional manner and then find a way to say them.

Finally she looked up at him and said

"So what, If I love him…It doesn't matter how I feel anyway! It's not like there is a chance of anything happening, so what's the point?"

"Forgive me captain, but you are an idiot." He smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she stood up on the bed and looked him in the eyes. He was one of the few people in the world who wouldn't be scared to death by the look she was giving him.

"I mean, you're absolutely blind. Think about it. You are the one person that he's most comfortable with, _that _I _know_ you know. I see the way you cherish the little privileges you get because of it." She smiled to herself and then sat back down facing him. "You disrespect him all of the time, and he lets you. He allows you to touch him, hit him, even hug him without a single complaint. You wake him up in the middle of the night, read his books and papers, drink his tea and eat his food. You know how special you are to each other, so why don't you think it could go to the next level-"

"-because I'm scared." She blurted out before she could stop herself. "I'm scared and I'd rather go the rest of my life never knowing his feelings than to risk him rejecting me. I have been brave in every other aspect of my life, I deserve to be a coward just this once…" she looked down in silence. "There's just too much going on, and I have no information. If only I knew what enemy we were against. I've never been so frustrated. Seretei is crumbling little by little, and eventually…. I don't know anymore. I'm worried about him going into the real world and –"

" do you really think he's going to get hurt? He's a captain after all."

"Kagame, we all could die. Do you think Aizen would create an army that lacked warriors capable of defeating captains? Toushirou's already in a venerable position. I cant help but think – I just – I don't know what I would do if he got hurt again…..I….love him Kagame." She sighed and then took a deep breath of fresh air as a cool breeze blew in her direction. The air always smelled better at night. The calming effect was amazing.

She then spontaneously slapped his knee and said. "I'm going for a walk. Good night, Kagame-kun, and thank you. I feel a bit better now." And with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of his window.

Meanwhile

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, looking down at his paper work. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? He hated when this happened. It was just more unneeded stress, but he couldn't stop. Did he have a chance? Was there any way that after all these years she could have just a tenth of the feelings he did? Was there any point in asking these questions? Of course there wasn't. If Keiko had been interested in him in anyway, she would have shown him in some way. That was just how she was….or was it?

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his mind. It didn't help. Maybe going for a walk would.

As she walked through Seretei she made her way to an alley that she knew would be void of shinigami guardsmen. The cold of the stone streets shot up her feet to the tips of her fingers with every step she took. It was a wonderful feeling. She finally stopped and leaned against the wall to her left and stared up at the moon. She hadn't seen one that large in years; absolutely beautiful.

_What are the chances?_ She thought as she felt another cool sensation. This one, though, was not the weather, but a reitsu. It seemed a very stressed and tired Toushirou was making his way to the same deserted alley. It was at that moment, that without any thought, she suddenly decided how to end her stress and sorrow. A war was coming soon, and through her analysis of the current situation, she had previously decided that there was a fairly high percentage of either her or Hitsugaya dieing. Why was she letting everything pass her by? This was no time to be scared. She was just going to go for it. Well, not go for it, but push things a little, just to see how far she could go. she didn't care about the consequences anymore. Everything became so clear.

"You really should get some sleep for once. It's really not healthy you know." A voice said from the end of the alley.  
"I could say the same to you ,Toushirou-kun"

"Hn"

he was right in front of her now. Looking him in the eyes, she stepped forward and hugged him. His stomach jumped, like always. Naturally he hugged her back, but couldn't help but feel that something about this hug was different.  
"is everything okay?"

" yeah, I just needed I hug, that's all."

"stressed?"

"Yeah but I'm in no place to complain. You must be overwhelmed with it."

"just a little"

sigh "I need a drink. Do you want to come back to my place for some sake? That will definitely help you sleep."

There was a moment of silence as he thought it through. She knew he didn't like to drink very often.

"I guess. Why not?"

_Hmm… That's interesting. Usually wouldn't respond like that…_

"alright! Lets go!"


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of sake permeated the room. Once she decided that it was the perfect temperature (This was an art to her) she brought it over to the table and sat on a pillow next to Hitsugaya. Pouring it into two chokos, she looked over at her drinking companion who smirked. "Nani?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just, you always put soooo much care into the alcohol. It's funny."

"Baka. This _alcohol, _deserves no less care that I give it. This _alcohol_ is an art. And if you knew how much this _alcohol_ costs, you would respectfully call it 'sake'. Now drink."

"fine." He took a small sip and coughed. She just laughed and took a larger sip from hers. "too strong for you?"

he growled and mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Well, I was going to heat something weaker, you know, the normal cheap crap, but I figured this was a special occasion. I mean, I still could, if you want. Ha, if you ever drank makashi sake, you would die. Seriously, Kenpachi is the only one I can get to drink that with me-"

"special occasion?"

"Well, yeah. You're leaving in four days, well three days now" she looked over at the clock. There was an awkward silence. They hadn't had one of them in years, which made things even more….awkward. She sat there starring at her empty cup of sake, unaware that Hitsugaya was unintentionally starring at _her_.

_This might be my last opportunity…_

With that thought , she poured herself another cup and downed it, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you…" She sighed into him neck. He smelled so good. She focused all of her energy into **not** kissing every inch of his neck. Instead she silently poured more sake into his still half full choko. Wasn't this how it was supposed to work? She's planned it out a million times with a million people. It was a simple art. Two friends get together, late at night, drink a little, talk a little, drink some more, repressed and sometimes unknown feelings for each other begin to surface thanks to the influence of the alcohol, some more drinking, eventually otherwise strong logical reason falters and advances are made, a kiss, maybe more. It always worked.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that the alcohol was starting to really kick in. He looked…relaxed. Even if nothing happened, she could at least walk away knowing that she was able to relax him for once.

"Do you have to say it like I'm never coming back?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just worry."

"That doesn't sound like you. You have expensive sake and a drinking companion at two in the morning. You should be happy."

"Oh no, I'm happy. And you? Is the sake kicking in yet?"

"mmhmm. I'm actually starting to understand why you drink this stuff. It's very relaxing."  
"I've been telling you that for years!"  
"Yeah, but every time we've drank together, there were other captains and everyone was loud and drunk-"

"-excuse me. I am **never** a loud drunk. **Ever**. I hold my alcohol better than any man in Seretei."

"Hmph, I know you do. That makes no logical sense you know. I mean, that night Zaraki walked away completely smashed and you acted completely sober, but you had the same amount of sake. Shouldn't it be the other way around because proportionally-"

"I'm one fifth of his size? Yes, but that's the beauty of alcohol. It's all in your mind. If you can control your mind, you can control your body. Its all a matter of self control. Now when you think about it on those terms, who has more self control? Calm, analyzing, Me, or war-obsessed, out of his-fucking-mind Kenpachi?"

"Alright, but I have just as much self control as you –"

"Id be willing to argue that-"

"but here we are. I'll admit that after not even two cups, I'm feeling a little drunk, and you've drank half of the flask and are unfazed."

"Well, as much as I'd like to chalk it up to experience, I cant, because the answer is obvious. You, to put it crassly, are a control freak - don't look at me like that! You know it's true. And being so, you _need _to have control over everything, which, if I may add, is why you are _always_ stressed. This leads to your un-admitted fear of loss of control. Combine that with your annoyingly high sense of captain's pride and its wonder you can drink at all. This is why you get stressed and refuse every time I ask you to have a drink with me. You are so scared of getting drunk and loosing control, that when you do drink, your fear overrides your sense of self control, so you inevitably loose all tolerance to the alcohol. See, simple. The question though, is why did you accept my invitation this time, and with barely any hesitation?"

" Hn, maybe I just felt like it. What's wrong with loosening up a bit if I'm such a 'control freak'?" he gave her one of his famous scowls.

"Nothing, except that's not why you came. You came because you feel like you're loosing control anyway." She stopped to take another large sip of sake and then wrapped her arm around his waist " Why don't you ever talk to me? I can help you."

" Because I don't need to. You always already know what's wrong. Sometimes even before I do."

"I'm sorry-"

"-don't be. Its one of my favorite things about you." He sighed taking another sip of sake "Despite how I act, I really need you to keep me in line."

"what are we going to do with ourselves?"

"I haven't got a clue"

with that, she drained the rest of her cup, placed the pillow she was sitting on under her head and laid back on the floor. "Lay down. I know your tired."

"On the floor?"

"On the floor."

'hmph. Only for you" he laid next to her with this arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The room was spinning a bit, but he still noticed a large brown spot on the ceiling.

"My god. It's been ten years now, and you _still _haven't gotten rid of that stain?"

"ha! I just never got around to it. What? Don't tell me that actually surprises you?"

"No, no. Not at all."

Suddenly he started to laugh. Well, it was more of a chuckle, but nevertheless it was a laugh. She turned onto her side to look at him incredulously. _He really should drink more often!_ "What?"

"Nothing, its just, I suddenly realized how used to you I am. Like, do you remember the first time you ever visited me in my office?"

"Yes" She smiled

"At the time, I thought you were so weird. Not in a bad way, but just very odd."

They both took a moment and drifted back into their memories.

Yawing, she laid back down, this time with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. He didn't smirk, or scowl, or make any sign of displeasure, so she stayed to where she was. Surprisingly enough, he took his arm and put it around her in silence.

"Please be careful Shiro…" She whispered into his chest. It didn't matter. She knew he had just fallen asleep. _Well, we didn't kiss, but I'm not complaining. This is going to be the best night's sleep I've ever had._

With that she let the rising and falling of his chest and thumping of heart lull her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up the next morning alone. Not bothering to open her eyes, she sadly sighed into the pillow and pulled on her hair. She knew this would happen.

_Pillow?_

Her golden orbs shot open, soaking in an environment that she was not use to seeing in the morning. Terracotta walls, deep blue curtains, books and papers littering the floors and walls, green sheets pulled up to her nose; this was her bedroom. How long had it been since she woke up in this bed? Thirty, forty years? He must woken in the night and put her here. _But that would mean he-_ she looked around. All of papers that had been laying on her bed/table were neatly stacked on the floor under the window. She also saw that her captain's robe, which she had thrown carelessly across the living room the moment she entered her home, was neatly folded on the chair next to her bed. Butterflies rose in her stomach. _He's so sweet…____I should thank him. He'll he embarrassed no doubt, I bet he has a hangover. I don't think he realized just how much he drank. _

She smiled at the thought of him laying next to her laughing. It truly was a rare privilege to see. What a shame she had to get him drunk to see it.

Stretching out, she swung her legs around the edge of the bed and walked over to the large circular window. Sticking her head out she deeply inhaled the fresh morning air. She then ran a hand through her hair and jumped out, making her way towards tenth division.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see the office empty. There was usually _someone _there. What was odder was the lack of reitsu. She didn't have to look; she already knew that neither Hitsugaya or Matsumoto were anywhere close. It was then that she felt a familiar reitsu coming close.

"Taicho."

She turned to see Kagame standing behind her.

"Taicho, I thought Id find you here."

"Hai, Do you by any chance know where Toushirou is, Kagame?"

"That's why I'm here. There was an incident and Captain Commander Yamamoto sent him and his team to the living world early. It happened in the night...I'm sorry captain" He added when he saw the look on her face. It was blank.

_Why didn't he wake me up? He didn't even say goodbye…or did he?…_

LAST NIGHT

"Tenth Squad Captain Hitsugaya. Tenth Squad Captain Hitsugaya. Please report to the First squad office. You and your team will depart for the real world in approximately twenty-five minutes at Four O'clock Am. "

Hitsugaya opened is eyes to see a Hell Butterfly on his nose. _I cant believe this…_

He moved a little in the attempt to rise, but then remembered Keiko. He looked down. There she was, dead asleep with her head on his chest and her arm around him. She was so beautiful. He took the arm that was around her waist and cautiously moved it along her back. How many times had he dreamed of waking up in this very position? And now that he had, why did this have to happen?

He slowly moved his other hand and hesitated before lightly squeezing hers (luckily he knew how heavily she slept). He didn't want to leave. He just wanted to stay here forever and put a force field around the room.

_She's right_ he thought _there's defiantly a significant chance that I wont come home…this could be the last time I see her…._ He squeezed her hand tighter. He couldn't just leave, at least he had twenty five minutes. He couldn't just have her wake up alone on the floor, especially if this was the last time they might see each other. Before he knew what he was doing, he was carrying her to her bedroom. When he entered the room, he couldn't say he was shocked, more like frustrated to see the condition of her "bed". Sitting her on the window sill, he cleared off all the papers and stacked them neatly against the wall. Then he picked her back up and placed her into the bed. He just stood there for a few minutes, staring at her sleeping form in silence. Why? He was so confused. She was the only person to ever make him feel this way. He knew he loved her, but didn't want to fully accept it yet. For the third time that night, he did something that even shocked himself. He wasn't thinking. He couldn't control himself. He slowly leaned in and lightly kissed her sleeping lips. It was the first time he had ever kissed anyone. It was… sad. He pulled himself together, starring at her a few moments longer, before leaving. On his way out he noticed her captain's yukata laying in a heap on the floor in the living room. He picked it up, folded it, and brought it back into her bedroom, laying it on her chair. He took one last look at her, putting his hand on her cheek, before turning around a leaving for what could be the last time.

"goodbye"


	9. Chapter 9

ONE WEEK LATER

"Captain Yamamoto, I request permission to join team Hitsugaya in the living world. I know we are already short in high ranking shinigami, but it is inevitable that if the enemy were to attack, which I suspect they will within the next few weeks, it would be in the living world, not soul society. As chief war strategist, it will be impossible to successfully carry out my duty without experiencing battle against our opponents first hand."

"Permission granted, Captain Nuyaka. I will make all of the necessary arrangements. I suspect you've already made preparations to make sure you're squad will be in working order during your leave?"

"But, of course. Kagame will be acting as squad fourteen captain. He is more than qualified."

"Alright, and you will be staying for one battle and returning."

"Well, lets not jump to conclusions. We cant be sure how this will pan out, but yes, if everything goes as planed, which I doubt it will, then I will leave shortly after the battle."

"Why do you doubt your own plans?"  
"I don't doubt anything. I'm just putting my faith in the instability of the situation."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

"You don't have to act upset around me. I know you're overjoyed."

"Oh Kagame-kun" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Does he know you're coming?"

"I don't see how he could"

The gateway opened into the living world and she took her first steps on earth.

The streets were wide, the buildings short, and the people all oblivious to her presence.

_How interesting…_

Accessing the mental note she took of directions, she make her way to the Urahara shop. This alone made her excited. Kisuke Urahara, the one and only. She always wanted to meet him. He was one of the few people she admired and had respect for, and above all, she wanted to play Go against him more than any other person.

"knock knock" she said as she walked into the fun little shop. "Captain Nuyaka! Welcome!" the tall blond enthusiastically yelled, walking into room waving a white fan. "Urahara-san, it's an honor to meet you"

"well that's not something I hear every day! How wonderful to meet you as well! I suppose you'll be wanting your gigai?"

"hai."

He lead her into a room in the back where a perfect replica of her body was slouched in the corner.

"Now, it's going to be stiff for a while, but it will wear off after an hour or so."

"Ugh, now I know why Rukia always complains about these things" she said frowning as she stretched her limbs.

"Although I must say, you seem awfully limber for having just put it on."

"Well, I've always been "freakishly flexible" for lack of a better term" she smirked.

"Urahara"

"Hm?"  
"Where did you get these clothes?" she asked looking down at her attire. It was a simple orange sweater, which clashed beautifully with her bright purple hair, and jeans. It wasn't the clothes that shocked her, it was how perfectly they fit. She had naturally expected the clothes to either be large, or come from a children's store.

"Oh, Ishida made them. I also had him make you a few more outfits also, considering-"

"-how very tiny I am?" she beamed. Her smile gave a hint of pride.

"Ah! I see you take your size a bit better than Captain Hitsugaya"

"I should hope so. Speaking of that, where does Ichigo live?"

She didn't want to go to ichigo's right away. Instead she decided to roam around the town for a bit, to get into to flow of the living world. _Humans act so strange_ she thought as she saw a family walk by, the mother and father holding hands following two small children. It always fascinated her how humans could reproduce. Even though she couldn't ever understand why someone would want to, she was in awe of the living woman's ability to create life. She took a deep breath. It smelled wonderful. When she left Soul Society it was early in the morning and a hot summer day, but here it was evening late in autumn. _Beautiful._ Putting her hands in her pockets, a gesture she was not use to doing, she strolled through the streets admiring the animals, humans, scenery; any thing she could see. Her mind, like always, was at play; eaves dropping, and as always, analyzing.

There was a bridge coming up on the path and as she looked over to her left she was taken aback by the beautiful pink and orange sunset. It was the kind you don't see in Seretei; the kind you have to travel to Rukon to see. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Then her eyes shifted direction ever so slightly and suddenly the sunset was nothing.

Leaning on the railing further down the road, staring at the view obviously in as much awe as Keiko had been, was Hitsugaya. Not in his formal captain's yukata, but in a long sleeve black shirt and jeans. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she took in the image and stored it permanently in her mind. The look on his face was so serene, the scowl barely there. And his body ; she had never seen him in anything other than his uniform. She had to get closer, but first she had to calm herself. She just couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. Inwardly laughing at herself, she thought of all the times in Seretei that she got this excited just because he would wear a scarf. That was nothing compared to this. Knowing that he was in his own little world, she walked closer until she was about fifty feet away, and then she let just enough reitsu out that he would be able to easily identify her presence.

Little did she know that the whole time they had been standing there, he was thinking about her. The sunset reminded him of all the times they had sat on her roof in the morning, staring at the skyline, talking about irrelevant events, and overall, cherishing each others presence.

As he sharply inhaled , he could have sworn he smelled her; that all too familiar scent of fresh ginger and lemon. Then it hit him, that small, yet perfectly controlled wave of reitsu, like smoke in the wind. His eyes shot open and he turned around, seeing the most beautiful image that far surpassed the sunset.

"Keiko" the name barely made it past his lips.

There she was, the amber sunlight falling gracefully across her body, wind blowing her hair across her pale, delicate face, and a smile that was a million times more beautiful than any he had ever seen.

"hey" she said, taking a hand out of her pocket to give a small wave. She walked over to him in silence as he just looked at her in shock.

"what are you doing he-"

his question was stopped by a hug. Normally he wouldn't tolerate her signs of affection in public, right now he couldn't help but hug back. He knew it was pathetic, and that they had only been apart for a week, but she had no idea how much he missed her.

They pulled back and looked at each other.

"I'm here because I need to fight"

he sighed

"It's the only way Shiro"

"But-"

"Are you implying that I am not capable?"

"no-"

"you better not be!"

"I'm not-"

"how many times do I have to tell you I can take care of myself-"

"I never-"

"My best friend, yet the only one in Seretei who doubts my fighting abilities-"

"I'm just worried."

Sigh

"I really missed you"

"me too"

"where are you staying?"  
"I haven't got the slightest idea, you?"

"Orihime's, but something tells me you'll be jumping around from place to place"

"probably"  
'Do you want to meet up with the rest of the team?"  
"yeah…but lets just stay here a while…"

"Hn"

they stared at the sunset for a few minutes.

"Thank you for the other night"

"…"

"I had fun"

"yeah"

"You're a good guy. I cant even get Kagame to clean off my bed."  
"If you wanted in it, why didn't you clean it yourself?"

"ha! I wasn't cleaning that thing!"

"You made the mess"

"I don't have the initiative to clean such things, plus, I didn't have that large a need for a bed. Up until now, you're couch has been making a wonderful substitute."

"Hmph"

She slid her arm around his waist. He tightened up for a second, but then relaxed, leaning up against her.

…

"Oi! Toushirou! Who's your friend?"

The voice brazenly rang out, destroying their moment together.

they turned around and Keiko immediately took her arm off of his waist as they saw a girl running towards them.

Keiko gave Hitsugaya a questioning look as if to say _do you know this kid??? _And the girl stopped short when she saw the position the two were in. She gave a long dramatic gasp "awww! Toushirou, is this your girlfriend?!"

Hitsugaya's eyes got wide and a blush creeped across his cheeks.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

Keiko just stood back and enjoyed the humor of the situation with a smirk on her face. This kid obviously thought Hitsugaya was her age.

"_sure_ she's not. You don't have to lie, I wont tell anyone!" the girl added.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled furiously."

"Man, Toushirou, your so cool! And so accomplished! Captain, subordinates, and a girlfriend and you're still in elementary school!"

Hitsugaya looked like he was going to explode.

"I am not in elementary school!!!!!"

At this point, Keiko was crying and doubling up in laughter. This was too funny!

_Wait. Captain? How would she? – she must have see him- he would had to have told her- but why? Who is this kid? _

She stood up strait and looked at him. "Toushirou." She said strictly, snapping him out of his anger. He looked over at her and calmly said. "Keiko, this is Kurosaki Karin." Her eyes grew wide. "well that explains it. Karin-Chan, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Keiko. I'm a friend of you're brother." Now it was Karin's turn to be shocked "You know Ichigo! Are you a-"

"shinigami? Yes"

"wow! So, do you work for Toushirou?"

"Hahaha!!! No. not in the least. I'm actually a captain also."

"Do you really think you should be telling her all of this?" Hitsugaya said cautiously.

"why not? she's not going to tell anybody"

"still-"  
"-oh loosen up – "  
"last time you told me to do that-"

Karin just stood there watching in amusement as the two argued.

_Yeah. Theses two are definitely a couple._


	10. Chapter 10

"Abarai Renji!" Keiko yelled in a deep and strict voice as she entered Orihime's living room.

He was sitting on the floor with his back facing the door talking to Ikkaku and Yumichika. Upon hearing his name said in such a threatening way (and with the exact same inflection that Byakuya used) he gasped and spun his neck around so fast that he fell onto his back. Looking up again, his eyes widened. "Captain Nuyaka!?"

"Hahaha! How's it going Renji?" she asked jovially, walking over to him and patting him on the head.

"Oi! Captain Nuyaka!" Ikkaku called happily with a larger than life grin on his face. She returned it with one equally as large. Keiko was a frequent at eleventh squad, especially when the upper squads stayed up drinking. She was also the only other captain that Kenpachi respected, therefore she had the respect of the entire squad.

"What are you doing here, captain?" Renji asked, incredulous.

"Research!"

"And by that, you mean fighting?" Yumichika asked with a smirk.

"But of course!"

"How beautiful"

Ikkaku and Renji rolled their eyes. Typical Yumichika.

She turned and looked at Hitsugaya who was leaning up against the wall watching them with little interest. "And I'm assuming you have no idea of the whereabouts of your darling Lieutenant?"

"Of course not" he said with a scowl.

"Eh, I think she went shopping with Orihi-" Ikkaku started, but was interrupted.

"WE'RE BACK TAICHO!" Matsumoto yelled, bursting into the room breast first followed by Orihime. They must have had at least four bags in each hand.

"Captain Nuyaka? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked, setting her purchases onto the floor.

"Research"

"She's here to fight" Hitsugaya said  
"That's just what I said; Research. Speaking of which, what is that, Orihime?" she pointed to a white box sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh! That's a microwave! You cook food in it!"

Keiko's eyes narrowed as she gave it a diagnostic look, as if questioning it not make sense.

"how does it work?" she walked over to it, opening the door and pressing buttons.

"Oh, well, you press the buttons to set the time-"

"No, I've already figured that much out. I mean on the inside; the mechanics"

"uh – well- I don't really know!" Orihime laughed, putting her hand on the back of the neck nervously.

"hmmm… interesting… can I take it apart?" she looked back at Orihime with an out of character look on her face. She wore a small pleading smile and her eyes were large, sparkling like a child in a candy shop. Hitsugaya smirked. He knew that face better than any one, and he knew it never meant anything good. She was a master at electronics, and was constantly bugging squad 12 for gadgets.

"Err – I don't think that's such a good idea – I mean – err –"

"- I would put everything back together!"

"Keiko, leave Orihime's kitchen appliances alone. You're not at 12th. If you really want to tear something apart, you can go to an electronics store." Hitsugaya interrupted.

She glared at him

"hmph" was her only response

"eh, I might as well be going anyway. I have other people that need to be made aware of my presence. Come on Toushirou."

"Where are you going? This isn't the way to ichigo's." Hitsugaya asked.

"I know. I don't feel like going yet."

"It's getting late, if we don't get there soon – "

"we'll be fine"

he scowled at her lack of priority.

"so where exactly are we going?"

she linked her arm in his and squeezed.

"I could honestly care less" She softly grinned.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure. There's just something about this place. Everything's happier…"

"hmph"

"Let's get something to eat! Do you know any places around here?"

"hm, not really. I think there's a Ramen bar somewhere though…"

"Oh my god" she deeply inhaled the stream that quickly rose from her bowl. "This is ten times better than anything in Seretei"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it _is_ really good"

"Say, Toushirou?"

"Hmm?"

" I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but, I have to ask. What do you think we're up against?"

He looked down at his bowl with a stressed face.

"I don't know, but I think Aizen is going to toy with us for a while. I'm not looking forward to this"

"yeah, probably…" she regretted bringing it up. Her whole goal was to cheer Toushirou up, not depress him. She would have to change the mood of the conversation.

….

….

"You know, by the looks of it, it might snow soon"

At those words his eyes widened with a childish glow and he half smiled.  
"hmm" she dramatically put her finger to her bottom lip and looked up "when was the last time it snowed in Seretei?"

"December 13 2005"

"Hahaha! How did I know I could rely on you to know that off hand?"

he smirked. He would never admit it, but these were the highlights of his stressful life. These moments where he and Keiko could just sit back and talk. No other captains or shinigami. Just him and the one person he cared for most. He sighed.

"I hope you're right. I really would like it to snow"  
"well, you don't have to worry about that, because I'm always right" she grinned sarcastically.

"Hn"

…

he suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't know why the thought had so suddenly popped into his mind, but it did.

"So, you met Urahara?" He asked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible while casually staring at his food. He knew about her fascination with the mystery man, and even though she never discussed her own romantic feelings with him, he was sure that if she were to be attracted to a man, it would be someone like Kisuke. The thought killed him.

Why was he feeling like this? Since when did he care about these things – well – since when did he _acknowledge _that he cared about these things? Keiko Nuyaka was, without exception, a beautiful woman. Every man in Seretei knew that. She wasn't cute (she did have her moments though, when they weren't in public) or hot. She was beautiful. But unlike Matsumoto, there was not one man in Seretei who would dare approach her romantically. She was just too intimidating and powerful. Despite this, Hitsugaya saw the way they looked at her and even on occasion how they talked about her. It infuriated him. The only thing that gave him peace of mind was that she never (at least to his knowledge) reciprocated their feelings. With her analytical skills, there was no way she hadn't noticed all of this, but she just chose to ignore it all and act oblivious. Just another thing he loved her for.

She gave a large smile "yes"

His chest tightened. This was the worst. Maybe he was letting his imagination go wild, but he didn't care. He still had to act calm.

"and did you get a chance to discuss your philosophy of warfare and play Go with him like you've always dreamed?"

she sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face "No. But I have plenty of time still"

"That's odd"

"what?" she asked, placing her chin in her palm and staring off to the side

"I would have thought you'd attack him with questions that moment you saw him"

"I was excited and all, but honestly –" she paused and looked over at him " – I was in too much of a hurry to see _you_…" she smirked and pointed a chopstick at him.

He thought his heart would surely jump out of his chest. He couldn't believe what she just said…


	11. Chapter 11

"Why don't we just wait until tomorrow to see Ichigo? It's too late now."

"Nonsense! He's a seventeen year old boy. He wont mind."

"But his family will"

"But his family wont know because we're going in through his bedroom window"

"ugh. You're as bad as the rest of them…"

"Hmm" she smiled "This _must_ be it"

"How could you tell?" he asked sarcastically as they looked up at the house before them which was lazily overflowing with reitsu.

"Come on" she waved as she sped up towards the house "Its this the room, right?" she pointed at the top left window.

"yes…."

Immediately, she began to climb the lattice on the side of the house.

"There are so many things wrong with this situation…" he sighed looking up at her.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you have a stick up your ass "

"I'm not!" he flustered "Its just this is so inconvenient in our gigais. Plus people are going to think that we're robbing the house. _And _ I would much rather respectfully walk through the house and enter using his bedroom door like _civilized_ people. "

She looked down at his from the side of the house and glared " okay, one, we are not going to ditch the gigais. The last thing we need is for these 'police' as you call them, to find two 'dead children' outside the Kurosaki home. Two, no one is going to think we're robbing the house. You're just paranoid. And three, well, maybe I have a warped definition of civility, but this seems pretty damn civilized to me. Nothing like a friendly surprise visit from an old buddy in the middle of the night, wouldn't you say Toushirou-kun?" she smirked and pulled herself onto the roof. "and fourth; I don't know, but if I were you, I would, well, you know, pull that stick out of my ass"

He growled and made his way over to lattice and began to climb. By the time he made it to the roof she had already pried ichigo's window open and slipped inside.

Once in, she saw him rummaging through his closet looking for pajamas, completely oblivious to her presence. _Baka_. She quietly walk up behind him and then abruptly jumped up and smacked him across the back of his head. "Long time no see bud!" she added happily as he spun around in fury. But when he noticed who the attacker was, his attitude changed. A smile broke out on his face when he saw the beaming expression on the familiar comrade. Keiko had, not too long ago, helped Ichigo and his friends out of quite a few tight situations in Seretei. "Keiko! What are you doing here!?" "oh, you know-" she replied lazily sitting on his bed "stuff." She smirked.

"ha!" he laughed "I guess I shouldn't expect any less from you. Still a smart ass with vague sarcastic answers"

She grinned "better a smart ass than a dumb ass" they both began to laugh like old friends and then she looked over at the window where Hitsugaya was sitting and scowling at the casual attitude in the room. "Hey Toushirou, you can come in you know" she shrugged

"Whoa! How long have you been there Toushirou?" Ichigo yelled in surprise. The two captains sweat dropped. "The whole time you idiot." Hitsugaya growled, adding viciously " And it's Hitsugaya _Taicho_ to you"

Keiko rolled her eyes.

"_She_ calls you Toushirou!" Ichigo yelled, already getting worked up over nothing. It was incredible how he could go from overly calm to overly zealous in a matter of seconds.

"_She _is not _you, _Kurosaki.There is a difference. Now address me properly"

"What ever…" he sighed

"Keiko, how long to plan on staying here?" Hitsugaya nagged, ignoring ichigo's last comment.

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to catch up, you know. But if you want to go back, I understand-"

"what are you two like married or something? Why cant Toushirou-"

"_-Hitsugaya Taicho!-"_

" – go back to Orihime's on his own? Jeeze…"  
"Are you kidding me? I could never find my way back on my own! Especially in the dark! I mean, Christ, my sense of direction is as bad as Kenpachi's!" Even Hitsugaya gave a small smile when she said that. "Speaking of which" she pointed at Ichigo "he sends his love" the both of them started to howl in laughter. "Does he seriously still want to kill me?"

she smirked

"you don't get it do you?"

"huh? What?"

"See, Ichigo, you gave Kenpachi a new zest for life. You gave him a goal. We've talked about this a couple of times. Honestly , I really believe that no matter how many times he says he's going to kill or defeat you, he really has taken a liking to you. He sees you as an equal to surpass. He also knows that even if he does defeat you, you are still going to get exponentially stronger over time, so why waste a few more good fights by killing you? Get it?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"That's not to say you should take his threats lightly though"

"Ha, don't worry. Say, how often do you guys talk about me?"

"well, we're drinking buddies, so, quite often. See, when Kenpachi gets totally smashed, you usually come up in conversation. He's borderline obsessive about it, I'm telling you."

"Wait, you drink with Kenpachi???"

"She drinks with everyone" Hitsugaya chimed in.

"Everyone except Byakuya…the bastard"

"I hate him so much" Ichigo half growled.

"I understand completely. Any way. You should come drinking with us sometime Ichigo!"

"who's 'us'? You and Toushirou?"  
"_Hitsugaya Taicho!!!"_

"Nah. He doesn't like to drink very often. I mean Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Matsumoto. I don't join them very often, but when I do, its always a good time."

"Yeah, I would, except there's a little rule in the living world that says minors can't drink."

"What a shame…"

She looked over at Hitsugaya, who remained on the window sill, hand in chin, staring off into space. He looked so sad. What was he thinking about? All she wanted to do was help him. She smiled weakly for a moment and then turned back to Ichigo.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to drop by to let you know I was here. it was great to see you again Ichigo. We better head back though. I don't think Orihime will appreciate it if we wake her up in the middle of the night trying to get into her house. Ill see you tomorrow! Come on Toushirou" she waved as she pulled him out of his deep thoughts, climbing out the window next to him and pulling herself onto the roof.

Five minutes later they were walking through the streets in silence. Their footsteps echoed in the empty alley, making the silence surrounding them even more apparent. It was never this quiet in Seretei.

He was still spacey. What was on his mind?...

She stopped walking and he turned to look at her. Her brow furrowed a bit as she examined the look on his face and his body language. "What's wrong Toushirou-kun?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her for a few moments with an unfamiliar look on his face. She could tell he was mentally debating how to answer. His mouth opened for a second, but then quickly shut as they both tensed an looked to the side.

"Do you feel that?" He asked in monotone.

"You bet. My god, how many are there?"

"We'll find out soon."

"I feel a little to the east. He must have gotten separated from the rest. Ill go take him and then catch up with you guys in the north to see if you need back up. We might be out numbered."

"All right lets go."

They started to take of in different directions, when Hitsugaya stopped and turned around.

"Keiko"

"hmm?"

"…Be careful"

"You too"

she was gone in a flash.


	12. Chapter 12

"how interesting" she though out loud as she looked at the two hideous arrancar before her. Saji, a large Hollow looking creature, with very little physical similarities to a human, and Shido, a tall skinny 'man" with only a small fragment of a Hollow mask on his head. Saji was obviously just brute strength, but she would have to look out for Shido.

"what's that little one?" the Saji asked sarcastically

"Oh nothing" she said "I was just wondering when you boys were going to decide who's going to fight me first."

"You say that as if you're going to win" said Shido.

"but, of course" she smirked

"I want to fight her!" the Saji yelled

_hmm, nothing like a stupid opponent._

"If you kill her, then I wont have anyone to fight!"

"All right, then let's both do it"

"fine with me, how about you, little one?" they looked at her

"You two sure do have a distorted sense of honor, don't you?"

"What did you just say?" the Saji roared.

"I said its fine by me. Lets do this"

They both charged.

_No strategy what so ever, pathetic._

"How reckless" she calmly said as she dodged all of their attacks with ease.

"If we're so reckless, then why don't you attack you little bitch!"

she merely smirked.

Saji charged and she flash stepped behind him slicing him with her zanpaktou, only it didn't have any effect.

"hmm." she paused in thought and then jumped out of the way as the other arrancar tried to attack her from behind. Doing a flip in the air she attempted to slice his helmet, but once again there was no effect. "That strip of tin wont effect us!" the Shido yelled as she jumped off to get higher ground before calmly calling her zanpaktou "Eliminate, Kazedo" she raised her head and a gust of wind swirled around her, blowing her hair in all directions. There was an intense shimmer in her eyes as she swept her sword across the space before her, causing a huge gust of cold air to be thrown at the arrancars. They were instantly thrown back. "So you're finally going to fight back? Wonderful, we can finally begin. Strike, Yukamaru!" the Shido screamed, releasing his zanpaktou. Saji followed. She was shocked to see the transformations upon the zanpaktous' releases. Judging by the reitsu, they had gotten more powerful, much more powerful. This could prove to be more of a challenge than she thought. She'd be fine as long as soul society allowed her spiritual release when or if she needed it.

Saji had gained more size and strength, but Shido grew several more arms each containing a machine gun like attachment. _The big guy will come first and try to sneak up from behind. Since they have no communication, Shido will take advantage of Saji's predictability and try and attack me while I'm preoccupied with defense. _She thought.

And then it happened. It was completely silent but she had the intuition to dodge the hundreds of needles that were sent in her directions. _Oh, so that's how you're going to play… _Saji lunged, she dodged. When would he realize that he could never catch her? She was just too fast. The next five minutes consisted of her casually dodging the large oafs attacks and focusing most of her energy into dodging the needles. There were thousands, and just like a sea of locust they clouded her vision, but she still stayed calm and impassive. Before she knew it Shido was behind her with his sword. _Where did this speed come from??? _She barely had time to dodge. She blew him away in the process and then skidded a good hundred feet away. There was a pause and the two just stared at each other in silence. Finally the blood came to the surface of her face and a small cut was revealed on her cheek as a drop of blood slid down hitting her toes. An evil smile broke out on her face as she wiped off the blood with her sleeve. Not taking her eyes off the opponent she lifted her cell to her ear. "This is captain Nuyaka requesting immediate spiritual release." "-I'm sorry captain, we are still pending permission." The frantic voice on the other line. _I guess I'm not the first to call…_ she could hear struggle in the distance. "You cant dodge my needles forever! Are you ready to surrender?"

Silence

….

"ha, ha-ha, Hahaha!!" she began to laugh hysterically.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you" she suddenly said quietly in a matter-of-fact tone.

He would never admit it, but she was scaring him a little.

"tell you're dumb friend to step back, or else he'll die immediately. You're going to be one of the few people ever to see my bankai, so be proud."

"oh really?"

"oh yes"

she held her zanpaktou out in front of her with one arm and held the other arm out to her side. "bankai!" she yelled strictly and there was a surge of energy that surrounded her. The clouds began to darken and gather around her and there was a swirl of electricity around her. Thousands more needles she shot at her but she easily knocked them off course. Finally she struck him with a immense surge of electricity which should have torn him to sheds, but as the smoke cleared he stood there unfazed. Her eyes widened. No one had ever survived that attack. Shido laughed "that's it? I'll admit that your abilities are good though. I would have thought you only controlled wind." The next thing she knew he as behind he with his needle gun to her head. "but even electricity cant knock me down. You're just. Too. Weak."

She managed to jump out of the way before anything hit. If she didn't get that release soon, she would surely die. This opponent was much too powerful. "This is fourteenth squad captain Nuyaka! I DEMAND immediate spiritual release. – " "- I'm sorry captain, but we're still pendin –" "I don't care about that! Listen to me, if you don't do this _now_ there is a very high probability that I will _die-_ " " I'm sorry, but with out permission, there is no physical way I can do that even if I trie-" she hung up. _Damn it. I'm just going to have to avoid him until I have enough power. _

Saji made a move to attack, but Shido stopped him. "Saji, you're out of this fight."

It was five minutes and millions of faster than sound needles later that she received word from soul society "Captain Nuyaka! We are releasing your spiritual pressure right now!"

"what's that?" Shido asked

"oh, just your death sentence" she smirked

"hm?"

"Remember when you said that I controlled wind and electricity? Well, I thought that I should inform you before you die, that you were wrong. My zanpaktou controls all air, particularly air pressure, which is how I create the electricity. But the secret behind my bankai is the seeking out and compression of elements in the air, or more crassly put, I blow shit up." She gave another evil grin, but this time there was a hint of insanity in her eyes.

"good bye"

She thrust her zanpaktou in his direction and there was and explosion that equaled over 100 grenades, yet was perfectly contained so that it harmed nothing outside of the fighting area.

The smoke cleared and nothing was left of the arrancar but two piles of ash.

She stood there triumphantly, looking at their remains.

Suddenly her vision began to blur and she reached up to her neck and pulled out one lone needle. _Poison, just like I thought_

"shit" she whispered and then, loosing all control of her limbs, fell from the sky, her back arching elegantly, and crashed on the ground.

Meanwhile

Hitsugaya had just finished his fight and stood there panting, clutching his bleeding shoulder. There was an explosion in the distance and he gasped turning towards it. From the depths of his soul he hoped that Keiko had _caused_ that explosion. Then his eyes followed, in horror, a small human form falling through the air. Even though he was nearly a mile away, he could have swore he heard the thud of her hitting the cold ground.

He shunpo'd as fast as he could to the spot where she fell, and when he finally got there he thought his heart stopped beating. There she lay, akimbo on a patch of grass, pale as a ghost and wheezing, with her eyes glaring at nothing in particular with what looked like frustration.

'Keiko!" he yelled, running over to her side.

"Shiro-kun" she hoarsely whispered to the white and black blur next to her. Suddenly the intense internal burning wasn't so bad. She felt safe and at peace.

He franticly looked around her body trying to find a wound.

"It's poison" she sadly said as he put a finger to the small red dot on her neck.

"I-I can't move" she half laughed with a small smile on her face. She always smiled like that when she was upset or in pain.  
She couldn't see it, but his eyes began to glaze as he picked her up and flash stepped to Urahara's. It was the only place he could think of. He couldn't let her die. She was his everything. He loved her.

"I need you to tell me the symptoms if you can" he said weakly, as he held her tightly. They were almost there, just another minute. "Paralysis, complete loss of reitsu, my organs feel like they're on fire, and I'm loosing my vision."

…

"Shiro, If I die, make sure Kagame gets my position – "

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. Just hold on, we're here"

he said as he ran into the shop yelling for Urahara. She didn't hear him though. She had finally passed out from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a sharp pressure on her chest that forced her to inhale deeply. The shock woke her from her unconscious state, but her eyes remained closed. They were just to heavy to open. She heard the voices and felt the reitsus though. There was panic in the air.

_"She's breathing, we have a pulse! Tessai, is Hanatarou here yet?"_

"_I'm here! I came as fast as I can! Oh my god, what happene…… " _the voices faded out.

she couldn't understand what was happening. All she could concentrate on was the pain writhing through out her body. It was unbearable. There was nothing else to feel. It was like her limbs weren't there. All she wanted was to reach out, to grasp onto something, but she was all alone in the dark

_"I'm not leaving, Urahara" _

A light. She knew that voice.

_Toushirou…_

Things came back into focus momentarily.

_"That's fine Hitsugaya, but please stay back-"_

"_-Thirty seven, twenty two, fourteen-"_

"_- We're going to need an immediate reitsu infusion boss-"_

"_- Fifty six, Forty one-"_

"_- I'll do it –"_

"_-Taicho! Is everything alright? You just ran off- oh my god-"_

"_-Matsumoto GET OUT!! –"_

"_yes, everyone please leave the area, we need sp……." _

She was out again

The next time she woke up, things were much more quiet. There was a definite improvement in her state, but she was still very weak. The pain had died down some and her reitsu had returned. Most importantly, she could feel her limbs again, though the nerve endings were still very dull. Opening her eyes just a crack, she looked around the room. It was still blurry, but nothing like it had been. She had a needle in one arm; her blood had been replaced. There also was a warmth engulfing her left hand and as she looked over she saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall, asleep, holding her hand. What little strength she had, she put into squeezing it.

He jumped up awake and looked at her in shock. Immediately he scrambled to her side in a frenzy. "Keiko! How do you feel- can you? Can you see? How's your breathing? Are you in any pai-"  
"sssshhhhh" she cut gently him off.

"Don't worry Shiro" she weakly smiled.

He half smiled back and then realized that he was still holding her hand. Tensing, he quickly when to retract it, but she wouldn't let him and squeezed harder. His body relaxed and he let the hand stay.

Suddenly his head dropped and gazed at the floor.

…

"I…I thought you were going to die…" he whispered. She could hear his voice straining.

Propping herself up on an arm, she took her hand out of his, lifted it and placed it on his chin, pushing his head up to look at her. "I'm alright, okay? Don't worry " she mollified him while softly running her thumb over his cheek."

_ He really _does_ care… _

"Toushirou kun, I'm going to go back to sleep okay?"

'Of course" he smiled softly and put a hand behind her head to help her lay back down. She was asleep within seconds.

She awoke again later in the night, though this time alone. For the first few minutes she just laid there, starring at the ceiling in thought. She was still suffering immense amounts of pain. Despite the physical discomfort, she still had the urge to get up and walk around. She knew she shouldn't, and that she probably _couldn't , _but she still wanted to. It wasn't as if she would be going back to sleep any time soon.

The cool fresh wind blew into the room from the open window. It was so tempting. If she could just mentally block out the pain for a few seconds, she could get outside and just lay on the grass….but she could barely move her arms let alone walk….

It wasn't until several minutes of mental debate had passed before she noticed a book laying beside her. She picked it up and smiled, tracing the letters on the hard cover.

_Zen Philosophy of Physical Combat _

The same book she always stole from Toushirou's shelves and read on his couch. The same book that was found by her in a box in the basement of a dirty old book shop as a child in Rukon district 56 and inspired her to train to become a shinigami. And on her first day as squad fourteen captain, she just happened to stumble, unashamed , into a certain irritable captain's office in need of directions, only to notice the esoteric title on his shelves. This book is what began not only their first conversation, but also, their lifetime friendship.

_He must have found in Urahara's living room…only he would have noticed it… _

Opening it up, she noticed a piece of paper inside and took it out, holding it to her side so the few beams of moonlight spilling through the curtains could illuminate the writing. There was only one person in the world who's handwriting looked like this.

_Keiko,_

_I did not want you to think I just left you. You're body is still very weak and Urahara made everyone leave the area directly around your room so you wouldn't have to deal with the constant fluctuation of reitsus. _

_I found this in with Urahara's books and knew you would appreciate it. If you cant sleep (I'm sure you wont), I figured it would relax you, even though its not my old torn up copy.  
If you need anything, I'm two rooms down, but please don't do anything stupid. Don't get up unless you absolutely must, your body really cant handle it. I know you have a tendency to not follow directions, but please just swallow your pride and stay still. _

_Don't even think of going outside. I opened the window before I left, so saying you needed to go out and get some fresh air isn't going to be a legitimate excuse for leaving. _

_Ill see you in the morning_

_Toushirou _

Smiling sadly, she sighed. She loved him, she really did, and it tore her to pieces. There were so many reasons why it could work; so many things that held her back from being with other men that didn't matter with Toushirou. It should have been a match made in heaven.

Keiko, unless you knew her well, was incredibly intimidating. Because of this, men were always to afraid to approach her, but Toushirou didn't find her intimidating. Where everyone in Seretei saw her as a fierce tiger, Toushirou only saw her as a kitten.

Keiko was short, very short. Even thought this didn't effect her physical proportion, it was still an issue. Most men in Seretei were large, and when put next to the little captain, she usually only came up to their waists (knees in Kenpachi's case), but not with Toushirou. It was as if their bodies where made for each other.

Keiko was intelligent; not just intelligent but a bona fide genius. She needed someone who was on her level and that she could have a conversation with. Sure, she had fun swapping war stories with people after a few drinks, but when came to the end of the day, what she needed was someone who she could relax with and discuss philosophy. There were only two people in her life who were capable of that and they were Kagame and Toushirou.

Despite letting all of these things run through her mind, the over all factor of fear was still taking over. If she acted on this, what would happen if she messed up? If he rejected her? She would loose the one person in the world who meant most to her, loose the person that – she stopped. It suddenly hit her. Where she was, what positions she was in, and the promise she made to herself in that alley.

This could be her last chance.

She had to do something.

There was a noise out her door as someone walked through the hallway.

She knew that reitsu better than the back of her hand.

"Toushirou?" she said, turning her head to face the door.

The door immediately slid open and Toushirou came in, clad in a black short sleeved sleeping yukata, hair askew, looking very tired and stressed.

"Keiko, is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for the book"

Their speech was very quiet and gentle

"Oh" he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah" she shook her head "but I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

…

"Toushirou"

"Yes"

"Will you take me outside. I cant walk"

He sighed

"Did you even read-"

"Yes I read your note. I still want to go out onto the roof though. There's a perfect breeze"

"I cant let you. You're still too weak. You need to stay inside and sleep"

"That's not fair"

"Why? I'm trying to keep you safe"

"I would never keep you inside if it was snowing."

There was no response. He knew it was true. After a few moments of thought he finally caved.

"Alright. Ill carry you onto the roof. Come on" he sighed as he carefully picked her up. Because they were gigai-less, the trip was easy, and in a few seconds they were on the roof. He had to admit she was right; the breeze was perfect.

He sat her down, quickly following and putting an arm across her back for support. Leaning into him she inhaled his scent along with that of the wind. It was a perfect combination. She slipped an arm around his waist and there were a few minutes spent in silence while the two held each other.

"Thank you" she whispered and took his hand in hers, sending shivers down his back.

Her head on his shoulder, his head against hers, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. In the middle of the night when no one else was awake, it was easy to mistakenly believe that in that moment, they were the only people in the whole world. That same world could end tomorrow, but what did it matter when right now he had the love of his life in his arms? There was nothing that could have made this moment more perfect.

"Toushirou, look" she suddenly said as she lifted her had up. There, laying on her palm was a melting snowflake.

His eyes grew wide and his face broke out into a true smile. This moment really could not have gotten any better.


	14. Chapter 14

The white flakes soon began to fall at a faster rate and the scent of winter merged with the wind. Toushirou turned his head up towards the sky, closed his eyes, and let the snow delicately fall on his face. He looked at peace; It was beautiful. Turning back to Keiko, he smiled and said "I haven't seen snow in years."

"I know" she half whispered as she soaked in the beauty before her.

"I probably wouldn't have been awake to see it if you hadn't have made me bring you up here"

"I know" she whispered again looking slightly dazed

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back inside?"

"No…I'm just debating whether not to do something."

"What is it?"

Her face was suddenly inches away from his. In the hundreds of years he would live after this night, he would never forget the look she was wearing at that moment. Golden eyes slightly glazed, her face was covered in a melancholy expression of confusion and hesitation. Too shocked by what was happening, he couldn't manage to say a thing when she stretched out an arm and cupped the left side of his face in her hand. The warmth that engulfed in cheek rendered him motionless and his heart began to beat harder than he could ever remember. Only hours ago he was standing, hopeless, at her near deathbed. How did he now find himself in this position? What was this look, and this touch? He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. And even though he should have known it was coming, should have seen it from a million miles away, he couldn't help but be dumbfounded when she leaned in and the warmth from his cheek transferred to his lips. Before he had any time to react, the heat left nearly a quickly as it came, and left him sitting there frozen as she turned her head way.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and tried to not look as panicky as she was feeling. Despite how she tried, the tears began to well up in her eyes. How could she have done something so brash? She was always good at keeping calm and composed, but at this moment there was pure terror running through her veins. Her mind began to race so fast that she couldn't keep up and eventually drew a blank. She suddenly became all to aware of her surroundings, of how cold it was, and how little warmth her yukata was providing. Still avoiding eye contact, she meekly said "Maybe we should go back insi-"

She stopped when he placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head back to face him.

How could he have been so blind? How did he not notice after all of these years? It all suddenly became so clear: all of the little things she did that he learned to dismiss. The way she always leaned against him on the couch, all times she fell asleep with her head on his chest, and the way she always stared at him, which he always assumed was her analyzing him or spacing off. He had been so wrong, so very wrong. All this time, she had wanted exactly what he did.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Though he had originally planned on pulling back and saying something romantic, he soon forgot all knowledge of it and became lost in the taste of her lips.

She should have gasped, or have been surprised, but she didn't have time. Instead she immediately melted into his kiss. She had finally been given the one thing she wanted for over a century: his love.

Reaching up and running her hand through his silky hair, she quietly moaned as the kiss intensified. What began slow and gentle, quickly deepened as his hand found its way to her back and he pulled their bodies closer together. Whatever was racing through their minds no longer mattered, as their bottled up passion released itself.

Eventually the kiss slowed and they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes in a way that was never allowed before. Pressing her forehead against his, she sighed and closed her eyes in bliss.

"I've wanted this for so long" she whispered shakily.

"me too"

As he lifted her chin and said these words, she blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. He gently wiped the tear away and wordlessly kissed her again, this time with more confidence. When he pulled back she rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled, giving a quiet laugh. The reality of everything had finally sunk in.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just, I'm in love with you, Toushirou" she smiled and looked up. All evidence of tears and fear in her eyes were now gone.

"I'm in love with you too, Keiko"

"Hn" she said and playfully kissed his nose.

_How typical…_he thought and smiled.

"Lets go inside, you're going to freeze to death out here" he said.

"But the snow-"

"We can watch it from inside"

"alright"

She gave him another short but romantic kiss and he picked her up bringing her back into the shop.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, watching the snow from behind his bedroom window. It would be the first of countless nights to come where they fell asleep together, not as friends, but as lovers.


	15. Epilouge

ONE YEAR LATER

"Are you done yet?" Keiko groaned as she sat on the windowsill behind Toushirou's desk sipping at his tea.

"No." he stated simply and continued to fill out paperwork.

"But I'm hungry" she whined and jumped off the window. Walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So am I, but I have to get this paperwork handed in by nine" he looked over at the clock "so I only have an hour."

"you know I love you, right?"

"Mmhmm" he said leaning into her.

"Well, then don't get to upset when I tell you that you are absolutely pathetic."  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" she smiled, pressing her face into his hair "you're pathetic and slow. Move over."

Laughing, she climbed onto his lap and took the pen out of his hand. At lightning speed she began filling out the paperwork herself and forging the signatures with perfection. "Slow slow slow." She shook her head grinning.

"Do you even know what you're writing?" He asked, trying not to sound impressed at her speed as he looked around her arm to see exactly what she was doing.

"Sure. I spend enough time around your squad that I know relatively what's going on. What I don't know for fact, I can just infer. Its just a matter of giving vague answers, unlike these unnecessary long explanations you give for things. My god. Just look at this! No wonder this takes you so long! Baka. This question could have been answered in four to six words, but you used three paragraphs. i _Three/i "_

"Well forgive me for wanting to do a thorough job"

"No, I'm not berating you, Its just that when its between doing a wonderfully OCD job on your paperwork or slacking a bit so we can eat, I'm going for the food."

"Whatever. So where are we going to eat?"

"Hmm" she momentarily stopped writing to bring the pen to her mouth in thought "I don't know. I'm not feeling very picky, so you choose."

"Well, in that case" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist "I think that we should eat in" he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You're going to make me cook?" she fake pouted and kissed his nose playfully.

"Ill help" he smiled and kissed her neck.

"You're a horrible cook though." She grinned, nudging his head up, and kissed him passionately.

"Taicho! I have good news!" Matsumoto yelled gleefully as she burst through the office door. "There was a-" she stopped short and froze when she noticed the two captains, mid-kiss, before her. Toushirou stopped and let his head drop in embarrassment and grimaced while Keiko bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not burst out laughing. There was a moment of awkward silence between the captain and lieutenant that ended when Toushirou lifted his head and growled "Matsumoto….Get. OUT!"

"H-hai captain! Sorry!" she squeaked and ran out of the office.

When the door closed, Keiko finally broke out in hysterics.

"What are you laughing at" he asked, half glaring.

"Hahaha! HA! Oh my god the look on your face just now- Hahaha! This is what? The third time that's happened this month?" she continued to laugh

"She really needs to learn to knock once and a while" he sighed in frustration

"Ha! She's always had a bad habit of walking into rooms at the worst times, like, do you remember when she accidentally went into men's changing room at the hot springs and saw Yumichik-"

"-How could forget? She ran back here squealing and I had to hear about it for the next hour. The idiot…She's done way worse than that though, like – well she made me promise not to tell anyone, but-"

Before he could finish, Keiko turned and wrapped her legs around his waist so she could face him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she gasped sarcastically.

"What!_You_? _Gossip_?! That's a first, please do tell"

"Hn" he smirked and chuckled, adding teasingly, "Well on second thought, maybe I shouldn't –"

Her grip on his shoulders tightened. "Tell. Me."

"Okay, okay. Once-" he paused for dramatic effect "Matsumoto walked in Shunsui and Nanao having sex"

"Pfft, who hasn't?" was the unexpected response that he got.

"What!!!??" he exclaimed, bewildered.

"Man, and I got all excited over nothing…"

"Wait, no. What do you mean 'who hasn't'??" his eyes grew wide

"What, you mean you really had no idea? There must be over a dozen people, including myself, who have made same mistake as our darling Matsumoto-"

"You?! When? Why didn't you tell me?"

It wasn't very often that she could get this kind of rise out of him. It was so adorable.

"I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal. I mean, I never actually caught them in the physical act. The first time, I was dropping off some paperwork and when I came in, they making out half naked on the floor. The second time, I was supposed to pick up Shunsui and bring him over to squad 11 for drinks, but apparently he forgot, because when I came into the office, they were asleep on the couch…naked. I mean, there was a blanket covering them, but still-" she stopped. The look on his face was priceless. Eyes wide, brow furrowed, and jaw dropped, all he needed was a "WTF" thought bubble.

In a sudden fit of laughter that brought tears to her eyes, she howled at the frozen expression he wore, which only changed when she eventually lost her balance and the two toppled off of the chair and onto the floor.

"I can not believe you" he sighed and leaned over to kiss her.

"I cant believe _you_" she kissed him back .

"I cant believe that you're making my actually care about this petty stuff, but am I really that oblivious to what goes on in Seretei?"  
"Yes, but I still love you" she rolled over and lay on top of him and kissed him passionately, running a hand through his hair.

"Hn." He smiled into the kiss and after a few minutes, rolled her over so he was laying on her. The kissed quickly changed direction from her lips to along her jaw line and down her neck.

His paper work was defiantly going to be late.


End file.
